Moments
by highland-daughter
Summary: They shared moments together. Some harsh. Some tender. But they were moments that both would remember and cherish for however long they could. Dean/Balthazar
1. Evidence

_**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Erik Kripke. I own nothing and no profit is being made._

_**Rating:** T_

_**Warning:** Contains violence, language, alcohol and sexual situations of the slashy variety._

_**Author:** A friend challenged me do a 30 word prompt meme. She provided the 30 words and left everything else up to me. Hence the choice of fandom and such. Hopefully you all enjoy reading these little stories as much as I enjoyed writing them._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Evidence**_

Balthazar wasn't certain how it hadn't been noticeable.

Hell he popped in whenever he wanted, usually landing right on top of the elder Winchester, and yet neither Sam nor that foolish Bobby Singer had caught on to what was really going on. The evidence was right in front of them. From every little gesture to the big ones. It should have been clear as crystal that he and Dean were involved with one another.

But did those two muttonheads see it? Not in the bloody least.

So, when Balthazar decided to pay yet another surprise visit, he waited until the three hunters were in Bobby's living room. Sam and Bobby by the desk, discussing something about the Colt and if it could kill the Mother of All. Dean was sitting on the couch, bent over a book he had flipped open on the coffee table. With a grin the angel appeared in the room, sitting on the back of the couch so his legs were on either side of Dean.

He heard Sam's sharp intake, clearly the moose had noticed him before the others, though he ignored the younger Winchester in favour of leaning down so he was all but plastered to Dean's back. He felt the man tense momentarily before clearly realizing it was him. He rested his chin on Dean's shoulder as he peered down at the book. He frowned at the Latin writing and Dean's attempt at translating it.

"You realize that this is incorrect," he said as he pointed to the phrase Dean had mistranslated. "It actually says _'He who bears witness shall be witnessed'_. Very poetic. Though hardly useful given the situation, Dean."

"Blow me, feather head," Dean groused, meaning he'd probably been translating for some time. It always did make him cranky. "If you're so freaking knowledgeable why don't you translate it for me?"

Balthazar feigned shock. "And take away your only chance at learning? How devious do you think I am?"

"I think you're being a douche bag."

Balthazar chuckled and caught the looks on Sam and Bobby's face. They were both confused but he could see in Bobby's eyes the old man was starting to connect the dots. About bloody time really. Instead of acknowledging the other two men he pointed to another phrase on Dean's notepad.

"That's wrong as well."

"That does it!"

Dean flipped Balthazar sideways, causing the angel to laugh when the hunter whacked him in the ribs repeatedly with a pillow while saying something about annoying pesky angels with big heads and even bigger egos.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** That's part one. Second part coming soon._


	2. Impulsive

_**Author:** Here's part two guys. Enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Impulsive**_

Dean didn't often think things through. That was one of a long list of many faults. He was impulsive. He just went rushing in. Right or wrong he'd jump before looking. The problem with that was that it often landed him in trouble. Lots of trouble. Trouble of the _oh God, oh God we're all going to die_ variety.

This time though, his impulsive streak had proven to be a good thing.

He'd just gotten back to Bobby's from hunting a shapeshifter when Balthazar had appeared, making some snide comment that Dean couldn't even remember now and he'd snapped a bit. Grabbed the angel and thrown him against the nearest wall before slamming their mouths together.

It had been a shocking moment for both of them but Balthazar regained his senses first. Dean had expected to be turned into dust or something for what he'd done but the angel had surprised him by spinning them, forcing Dean's back against the wall and kissing the daylights out him.

Now, nearly two hours later, snuggled, naked and sated, with Balthazar on the couch in Bobby's living room, Dean was rather happy he was impulsive. And judging from the way Balthazar was holding him the angel was rather happy about it as well.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** That's it for part two guys. Three is in the works._


	3. Quiet

_**Author:** Part three. Took a little while to figure this one out given the word prompt. Hope you all like it._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Quiet**_

Dean sat there, perched on the hood on the Impala and looked around the parking lot.

It was quiet.

Which unnerved him a bit. Small town or not he still expected something. The distant sound of a car or a dog barking. Something to break the stillness. But the quiet reigned. Its grip apparently too strong to be broken.

Drawing a deep breath, Dean ran a hand over his face, looking down at the cell phone next to his leg. Lisa had called him. After randomly showing up at her place because of Ben he hadn't expected to hear from either of them. So when her number had shown up a feeling had blossomed in his chest and hadn't left yet. And he'd been sitting here for the better part of an hour.

She'd left a message but he couldn't find the courage to listen to it.

He closed his eyes for a moment, just to block out the sight of the phone and let out a ragged sound. He needed someone to talk to about this. But he couldn't bring himself to call Sam or Bobby, who were waiting for him to get back with the supplies. Opening his eyes he looked skyward.

"Hey, Thaz…if…if you're listening I…I could really use somebody to talk to."

His voice sounded so loud in the silence and he winced a bit. The minutes dragged on with no sign of the angel. He had just given up hope of Balthazar showing up when he heard the familiar flutter signalling an angel's arrival. Turning his head he found Balthazar standing next to the Impala. He started to open his mouth but the angel grabbed him, pulled him into a strong embrace and just held him.

Neither spoke. Despite Dean having claimed that he wanted to talk he was more than happy to just be held in Balthazar's arm. The silence wrapping around them like a coat.

What had been unnerving before was now comforting.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** Three down only twenty-seven more to go._


	4. Believe

_**Author:** Here's number four. Oddly enough, this was inspired by a Nickelback song. Can you all guess which one?_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Believe**_

Balthazar knew Dean had a hard time believing that he loved him.

After all what human could believe that an angel was in love with them?

But he did. He loved Dean with all his Grace. And that was something even if Dean didn't realize it. He could still remember the first time he'd seen Dean. He'd been trapped in holy fire with Dean smirking at him. He'd lashed out of course, just to hide how impressed he'd been with the human for thinking ahead. Over time his respect for Dean had turned to love.

It wasn't an easy love. Not when the person he was in love with was Dean Winchester.

Dean's doubts, his stubborn refusal to believe that he was worth being loved, was a hard barrier to overcome. But Balthazar was determined. He knew a day would come when Dean would look at him and believe him when he said I love you. A day would come when he wouldn't have to leave Dean's side. He wouldn't have to follow after Castiel or anyone else. He'd be able to stay.

It was a dream he held onto just as much as he held onto his love for Dean. It kept him going. It was his own belief, in Dean and their love, which gave him strength every day that he was away from his beloved human.

He truly believed that one day Dean would look at him, forgive him for it all, and still love him.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** There's number four. Hope you liked it. The next one should be finished and posted soon._


	5. Tease

_**Author:**__This one was a blast to write! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Tease**_

Balthazar groaned as Dean nipped as his collarbone. Hands running down his sides to grip his hips. Dean stilled them when the angel unconsciously arched them, seeking friction that Dean seemed determined to deny.

"Dean…" The angel refused to think of how he'd practically whined the human's name. Practically begged for more. A soft chuckle ghosted over his skin when Dean began licking at his neck, sucking up a dark bruise and making a low keening sound fly from his lips.

Balthazar's fingers gripped Dean's short hair, attempting to haul the human up. "By all that's holy, Dean, please stop teasing already and let me…AH!"

Dean grinned as he bit down one the skin he had been sucking on. The angel growled in a mix of desire and frustration.

"Damn tease."

Dean chuckled again and ground down against Balthazar. It was going to be a long, but wonderful, night.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** Number five is done. Six is in the works and will be posted once it's finished._


	6. Storm

_**Author:** Number six, guys, enjoy!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Storm**_

Dean had seen a lot of things in his life. Some good. Some bad. Some funny as hell. But watching as Balthazar twitched and jerked every time there was a flash of lightning or a rumble of thunder wasn't good, bad or funny. Dean wasn't certain what it was, he hadn't figured out the proper category yet, but he didn't like how obviously upset the angel was.

Moving from the lumpy motel couch, where he'd been doing research on what was happening in this little backwater town, he went to the bed, crawling up next to Balthazar and wrapping his arms around him. "Hey, it's okay, Thaz," he whispered, smoothing Balthazar's hair back. "Just a little bad weather. It'll pass soon."

Balthazar shot him a disbelieving look and had just opened his mouth to retort when there was a rather loud crack of thunder and the lights went out. Dean would never tell a soul about how terrified the angel sounded when he threw his arms around Dean, practically clinging to him.

Dean continued to whisper soothing things to Balthazar, rubbing a hand up and down the angel's back. "I'm here, Thaz," he whispered, briefly wondering what had happened to ingrain such a fear into an angel. Especially a cocky, arrogant angel like Balthazar. What he knew was how to withstand a storm. He knew how to pull someone through it. How to save someone from their own storm. And he'd be damned if he lost Balthazar like he'd lost so many others.

"I'm right here."

They sat there, holding each other, basking in the acceptance and love given by the other, long after the storm had passed. They knew it wouldn't be the last storm but they also knew they could weather the coming storms so long as they had each other.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author: **So that was chapter six. Number seven is coming soon._


	7. Weapon

_**Author:** Proud to present chapter seven. Hope you all like it._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Weapon**_

Dean Winchester was a weapon.

Even his name declared it.

He was a weapon.

Whether the human knew it or not.

Balthazar had known it the first time he'd laid eyes on Dean. It was written all over the human. In the way he stood. The way he moved. Everything screamed that Dean had been trained for one purpose and one purpose only. The man's very soul screamed that he was a hunter. A weapon. No matter how much Dean wanted to be something else it would never happen.

Some people were meant to be husbands working to provide for their families.

Others were meant to be weapons used to hold back the tides of evil.

Dean was the most certainly a weapon.

Balthazar looked at the sleeping human next to him and knew that nothing would change that. Part of him, a small part, wished he could give Dean a normal life. One without hunting. One the human could be happy in. But the larger part of him, the part that would willingly kill to keep Dean with him, knew that even if he was ever presented with a way to give Dean a normal, mundane life, he would never do it.

Because to do it would destroy the man he loved.

And that was something the angel could never bring himself to do.

He would sooner cut his Grace out then do anything that would harm Dean.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that was number seven. Got the next few already in the works and hopefully they'll be posted soon._


	8. Cry

_**Author:** Number eight, this leaves only twenty-two more to go. Enjoy guys._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Cry**_

Dean sat by her grave, staring at the headstone.

He hadn't been here in years. Not since he and Sam had buried those old dog tags.

"Hi, mom," he whispered, hand trembling as he laid the flowers, a mix of white lilies and some little yellow flowers, by the stone. "I…uh…I honestly don't know if you can hear me…but I…I guess I just…well I was in the area and…figured I'd visit…I guess…"

He paused, staring at her name, and wondered if everyone who did this felt as ridiculous as he currently felt. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to think of something else to say. What did people say when they did this? What did they talk about? He started to lower his hand when the sunlight glinted off the simple silver ring he was wearing on his middle finger. A small smile graced his face. It had been a gift from Balthazar.

"I met someone," he said, still smiling as he fiddled with the ring. "An angel. Literally an angel. He's…He's not like other angels. He's…not a dick. Well he is…but not like the others."

He paused again, rubbing his eyes which were prickling. "He's real good to me, mom," he continued as he thought about Balthazar. "You would have…you would have liked him…I think…I mean…I hope you would. He…He looks at me like…like dad used to…" Dean paused, throat becoming incredibly tight and that made it difficult to speak. "He looks at me like dad…used to look at you…"

A soft sound fell from his lips and it took a minute for him to realize he was crying. He reached up and wiped the tears away. Despite his best efforts the tears kept falling.

"I…I wish you were…here, mom…" He stopped trying to wipe the tears away, knowing it wouldn't do any good. "I wish you…I wish you and dad could meet him. I wish…God I wish…"

His voice broke and Dean found it impossible to do anything but sit there and cry. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried this way. It could have been years for all he knew. But the longer he cried the better he felt. It was like a weight was being lifted from his heart.

_oOoOoOo_

Balthazar stood under the shadow of a tree, watching Dean. When his lover started crying he almost went to him. He'd stopped himself only because he knew Dean needed to do this alone. He watched as Dean finally stood, saying his goodbyes before he left the graveyard. The angel waited until the roar of the Impala's engine had faded into the distance before he walked over to the grave.

He looked down at Mary Winchester's name and he smiled a bit.

"I know you can hear me, Mary," he said softly, conjuring up a single white rose and laying it next to Dean's flowers. "And I promise to look after him."

A gentle breeze blew through the graveyard and Balthazar's smile widened as he listened to the whispered words sent all the way from Heaven by a single soul who loved her children more than anything. "Aye, mother," he said as he began to stroll away. "I'll look after him."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that's a wrap for chapter eight. The next one's coming soon. Until then, you could let me know what you think by posting a review._


	9. Blood

_**Author:** Here's the next part, guys._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Blood**_

Dean had come to realize that Balthazar was family.

And sometimes it wasn't as simple as being related by blood. Being family simply meant going bug fuck crazy whenever something or someone was threatening to end someone you love.

There wasn't much his father had taught him relating to what others would consider a normal life. One thing John had taught him was that you do what you can, everything you can, for your family. And despite the fact that they weren't even technically the same species or whatever, Balthazar was family.

Dean had realized that Balthazar was family the moment he'd jumped in front of the angel, taking a knife to the shoulder, protecting him from a jumpy newbie hunter who thought Balthazar was a demon. The beating that newbie had taken before Sam had been able to pry the angel off the guy had been pretty bad. Balthazar had shown little mercy. Even going so far as to make a joke afterwards about how the newbie's broken nose was a drastic improvement.

Dean hadn't been able to do anything but laugh. It was official Balthazar was definitely family.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** That's it for number nine. Number ten is in the works and should be posted soon. Until then, don't be afraid to leave a review._


	10. Hero

_**Author:** Sorry for the delay in updates, guys, but here's number ten. Enjoy._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Hero**_

Balthazar knew that Dean would never see himself as anything special. The man still thought of himself as daddy's little soldier. But watching Dean save a little girl from a vicious and hungry pagan deity he saw what Dean really was.

Dean Winchester was a hero.

The angel smiled when that little girl, barely six-years-old with bouncing pigtails and big blue eyes, called Dean her hero. He'd chuckled at the expression on Dean's face. The man clearly didn't know what to say to the little girl. Dean was deeply out of his element. Even when they managed to get the girl home to her parents and her mother thanked Dean over and over, calling him a hero, it was obvious the title made Dean a bit uncomfortable.

Later, when they were leaving town, Balthazar glanced over from the passenger seat at the man he loved. "You're a wondrous person, Dean."

Dean grunted. "Least you didn't call me a hero," he replied, turning onto the highway. "I really hate that."

Balthazar smiled. "To them you are a hero." He ignored the sharp glare from Dean. "You saved a little girl from being killed. You returned her home safely. I'd say that warrants being called a hero."

Dean shook his head but Balthazar saw the smile the man was trying to hide.

It was like that little girl had said, Dean was a hero.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that's it for number ten. Number eleven is on the way._


	11. Dance

_**Author:** Here's number eleven guys, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Dance**_

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Forget it, Thaz," he snapped as he watched the angel crank up the radio. "I ain't doing it."

"Oh come on now," Balthazar said as he began changing stations. "You might be surprised at how enjoyable it is."

Dean snickered when the angel pulled a disgusted face when Celine Dion's _My Heart Will Go On_ filled the air. His fingers moved swiftly, changing the station before the song could get very far. He stopped when Nickelback's _Holding on to Heaven_ filtered through the little speakers. With a smile on his face he turned, holding his arms open in an inviting manner to Dean, who shook his head again.

So the angel began to sway to the music, singing along with the song.

Dean watched the angel for a few moments before he felt his resolve break. With a low sigh he got up from the bed and crossed to where Balthazar was. When he was close enough, Balthazar reached out and caught hold of him, pulling him close and leading the dance.

Dean let his head rest against Balthazar's shoulder and was surprised at how relaxed he felt. The angel had been right. This was enjoyable. Not that he would ever tell Balthazar or else he'd probably be dancing a lot.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that's chapter eleven. Number twelve and thirteen are in the works and should be posted soon._


	12. Grateful

_**Author:** I'm happy to present number twelve in this series. Enjoy!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Grateful**_

Dean looked down at the face of the angel sleeping on his shoulder.

It was a rarity that Balthazar would actually sleep. According to him angels did not require sleep in the same sense as a human. Apparently a five minute nap was sufficient enough to recharge.

Looking at the serene expression on Balthazar's face Dean suddenly felt very grateful that he had the angel in his life. Without Balthazar he was fairly certain he would have made some very bad choices. Choices that could have gotten him killed. Without the angel his life would have been left in burning ruins.

Running a finger gently down Balthazar's cheek Dean couldn't help but smile. He owed a lot to the angel. More than he would ever be able to repay. Kissing Balthazar's temple he closed his eyes. Sleep had almost claimed him when he felt Balthazar kiss his shoulder in return. Dean fell asleep with a sappy smile on his face and love filling his heart.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** Twelve is done, thirteen is coming soon._


	13. Hands

_**Author:** I'm proud to present to you number thirteen. Enjoy guys!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Hands**_

Balthazar loved Dean's hands.

They were rough and callused. The hands of a man used to a hard days work, even if that hard day consisted of hunting and destroying evil. There was a great deal of strength in the man's hands. A strength that had carried Dean literally through Hell and back.

But for the roughness and strength, Dean's hands could also be soft and caring.

Dean showed a great deal of restraint and compassion when they were together intimately.

It was a marvellous blend and Balthazar loved it. He loved knowing that the hands that held him like he was the most precious treasure also fought for and saved lives. He loved knowing that he was the only one who now got to experience that feeling. He was the one Dean wanted.

Even now, holding Dean's hand as they lay on the hood of the Impala, staring up at the stars, he loved the feel of the man's touch. It was the smallest touch, their fingers intertwined, and yet the angel would have given his very Grace to experience it.

When Dean's thumb rubbed over the back of Balthazar's hand the angel smiled, lifted their hands, fingers still intertwined and brushed a tender kiss to the back of Dean's hand. Dean grinned, eyes never leaving the stars, but Balthazar saw the love shining in those stunning green eyes.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** That's it for number thirteen. The next few are in the works and hopefully will be posted soon._


	14. Cold

_**Author:** Number fourteen. Took a bit to figure out what to write considering the word prompt. Enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Cold**_

Balthazar wasn't certain why but he woke up cold.

Which had never happened before.

Lifting his head, he looked around the dingy little motel room. It was dark and cold. Not how it had been when he'd fallen asleep. Looking towards the window he realized the dark and cold was due to a power outage. With a low grumble he attempted to pull more of the blanket around him to try and combat the cold only to find it impossible to budge. Looking over his shoulder he wasn't surprised to find Dean curled up beneath most of the blanket, snoring softly.

He thought about just yanking the blanket away from Dean but decided against it when he realized there was a way to get warm.

Rolling over, he moved up behind Dean, wrapping an arm around the man's waist, and letting his breath ghost over Dean's neck, loving the way Dean shivered even in his sleep.

As Dean's warmth seeped into his skin, Balthazar closed his eyes and started to doze off only to snap back to wakefulness when Dean rolled over and snuggled into him. A smile spread across the angel's face as he brushed a quick and soft kiss to Dean's forehead. Maybe waking up cold wasn't necessarily a bad thing after all.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** That's it for fourteen, guys. Fifteen is most definitely on the way._


	15. Prayers

_**Author:** Number fifteen, half way home. This one, much like the previous, was a bit challenging due to the prompt but I'm confident that I pulled it off. Enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Prayers**_

Dean didn't know if he really believed in the so called power of prayer or not.

When he'd been little, before his mom's death, he had believed because she had. But after she'd died and he'd prayed so much and so hard, asking God to give her back, he just stopped. It was a waste of time. No one heard him and no one brought his mom back. After meeting Castiel and knowing that there was a God he still had a hard time believing anyone upstairs was really listening. If they were, why was bad shit still happening to good, honest people? He didn't believe all that angel bullshit about fate and destiny.

He and Sam were living proof that fate could be altered. That destiny could be changed.

So when it came to praying Dean was not the first one to fall on his knees and start chatting away. He usually only prayed to get Castiel or Balthazar's attention. And when that happened it wasn't always nice. Most of the time Castiel ignored him for hours or even days. Showing up at the last minute with some cryptic answer only to vanish as quickly as he'd come. Balthazar on the other hand usually appeared before he'd even finished speaking. The fallen angel stayed until he'd fully helped.

The contrast between the two angels still confused Dean, though he tried not to dwell on it. Castiel was busy with the civil war in Heaven after all and Balthazar was attempting to stir clear of the whole thing.

Even now, sitting in the front pew of a beautiful Catholic church in some little town he and Sam had hunted a ghoul, he didn't know if praying really helped.

He stared up at the well carved statue of Christ on the cross. There had been a time he'd thought the story of Christ to be nothing more than a story told to make kids behave. But he knew better now. He'd had countless angels remind him that Christ had been real. His suffering for humanity had been real and that he should respect that even if he couldn't open his heart and love like millions of other humans.

"I don't know if you hear me," he said softly, still staring up at the statue even as his hands curling into fists where they rested on his thighs. "Hell, I don't know why you'd even care about someone like me, but I just…I need you to know that we're trying. All of us. Even if it may not seem like we are, we're fighting to protect the world you died for. Even if your father has really left, has died or whatever, we're going to keep fighting. We won't let it all just fade away. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever."

Even after he stopped speaking he sat there, staring up at the statue, waiting for something, anything, to happen and let him know his words had been heard. After a few minutes he huffed and stood. Like he thought, prayers didn't work.

He left the church without a backwards glance.

If he had looked back he would have seen the white feather that floated down in front of the statue. A feather that had appeared out of thin air and vanished once it hit the floor.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that's the end of number fifteen, guys. I've got the next few in the works and should have them posted soon._


	16. Freedom

_**Author:** I'm happy to present number sixteen. Enjoy guys._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Freedom**_

The other angels, those still loyal to Heaven and even a large number of those loyal to Castiel, called him a rebel. A traitor. A fallen angel who should be killed instead of permitted to come and go as he pleased.

Balthazar didn't consider himself any of those things. If anything he considered himself free. He had no rules, no one to answer too and certainly no one watching him, waiting for him to make a mistake so they could take his place.

No longer being part of the Heavenly Host was the best thing that he'd ever done for himself. He certainly hadn't been happy while in servitude. Now, being his own master, he was happy. Especially considering that his freedom meant he could love whomever he wished. And since he'd gone and fallen in love with Dean Winchester his freedom was even more important than ever before.

He'd seen the results of Castiel, who was still deeply loyal to Heaven, loving Dean. His fellow angel had been tormented endlessly before the Winchesters had managed to force Lucifer back into his cage. Even now, when he was leading the rebellion against Raphael, there were those who taunted and ridiculed him for having ever shown concern and love for Dean. The treatment of his emotions concerning Dean was what had turned Castiel into a cold and ruthless being. No matter what Castiel said, that was why he so called friend now treated Dean harshly.

Balthazar had no such issues.

He didn't care that his fellow angels scoffed at him and his love for a human.

Being free meant being able to love whom he wanted without judgement.

Even now, laying with Dean in his arms, the man sleeping soundly, Balthazar knew it was because he was free that he could truly love and be loved in return. He knew Dean had cared about Castiel, had been in the process of falling in love with the other angel, but he also knew that Castiel had killed that love by putting Heaven above Dean. By choosing another Castiel had driven an unmoveable wedge between the two. Castiel had lost Dean forever. Well, his loss was Balthazar's gain.

And it was a wondrous gain for the so called rebel angel.

Loving Dean was just another freedom.

Dean did not demand his love, did not expect it to just be handed over as Heaven had. Dean had earned it and knew he had. The man understood that it was easily lost and fought for it whenever the challenge rose.

Balthazar smiled as he kissed the top of Dean's head.

Yes, loving Dean Winchester was a freedom he would never willingly surrender.

Not for Heaven.

Not for God.

And certainly not because Castiel had asked it of him only mere hours ago.

He would sooner die than give up the freedom he had when with Dean.

And Heaven help anyone who dared try to destroy that freedom.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** End of number sixteen. Seventeen is on its way so be on the look out and don't forget to review._


	17. Scars

_**Author:** I'm happy to present, for your reading pleasure, number seventeen. Enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Scars**_

There were days when Dean felt like his body was a roadmap.

Scars, old and new, large and small, physical and emotional, littered his flesh and mind, telling of his hard and dangerous life.

He'd had different lovers ask about the scars and he always refused to talk about them. He didn't like thinking about how each one was a reminder that he'd screwed up during a hunt. He didn't like that one of his scars was a constant reminder of an angel who now treated him like dirt. A constant and permanent reminder that he had been to Hell, literally, and had only escaped because afore mentioned angel had pulled him out so he could clean up the mess he'd started by stepping off the rack.

Since he'd seemed to lose Castiel's friendship, Dean had taken to hating the scar on his left shoulder. He made certain never to touch it or let anyone else touch it. He'd even thought once, while heavily drunk, about slicing the skin from his shoulder so that the hand shaped scar would no longer be a part of him. He'd even pressed the blade of a knife against his skin, ready to do it, but hadn't been able to go through with it.

Given his feelings towards it, he was surprised that he wasn't pushing Balthazar away when the angel slid a hand up his bare arm, fitting it perfectly against the scar. Instead of the disgust that usually coursed through him when the scar was touched he felt only a sense of peace and calm. Looking up into Balthazar's eyes, he saw possessiveness that he'd never seen in the angel's eyes before.

"It should have been my mark," Balthazar whispered, lips ghosting softly over Dean's. "If it had been then I never would have given you cause to hate the bond it represents. Cassie should have known better. He should have cherished you. It's rare for an angel to leave a mark such as this on a human."

"Thaz…"

Balthazar flexed his fingers, causing an intense pleasure to flare across the scar and making Dean gasp and shudder. The angel quickly kissed him, it was chaste compared to most of their kisses and when the angel drew back, Dean was panting and craving more.

"We can pretend though," Balthazar whispered, gently stroking his hand over the scar. Dean nodded eagerly. Anything to keep Balthazar from stopping. "We can pretend the bond is ours."

As Balthazar began to move, Dean quickly forgot about his hatred of the scar, especially considering the pleasure that shot through him every time Balthazar touched it. He knew that come morning he would be back to hating it, but for now he could do what Balthazar suggested and pretend.

He could pretend it had been Balthazar who'd saved him. Balthazar who'd marked him. Because it was most certainly Balthazar who loved him. Scars and all.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that's it for number seventeen. The next one is coming soon._


	18. Protection

_**Author:** So this is number eighteen. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Protection**_

Balthazar knew Dean didn't often need protection. The man had been hunting and killing creepy crawlies practically his entire life. But there were moments that the fallen angel just could not stand idly by and watch as Dean was harmed.

A random pagan goddess attempting to turn Dean into her newest sacrifice was one of those moments.

Just as the psychotic bitch had been about to stab Dean through the heart, Balthazar materialized between her and the altar to which Dean was tied. The goddess' eyes widened and she took a slight step back. "What…What are you doing here," she demanded, easily recognizing him for what he truly was. "This does not concern you angel!"

Balthazar snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Actually it does," he sneered at her, snapping his fingers and instantly freeing Dean. "This one belongs to me."

He saw Dean shoot him a glare but remained focused on the goddess. He'd deal with Dean's anger once the bitch was, to quote Dean, ganked.

The goddess let out a hiss and her eyes narrowed. "You angels are all the same," she snarled, the knife in her hand twitching slightly as she shook with rage. "You think just because your religion now dominates the world that you own everything! Well you don't! Do you hear me you feathery, harp stroking, choir boy? You don't own anything!"

She bolted forward, clearly thinking she could take Balthazar, and the angel scoffed at her foolishness before he moved sideways just a bit, enough to dodge her knife, and his angelic blade appeared in his hand. With a quick twist of his wrist the blade sank into the goddess' chest, piercing her heart.

The goddess managed to let out one shriek before exploding into colourful dust. Her knife clattering to the ground.

"Cocky bitch," Balthazar muttered as he brushed dust from his shoulder and turned towards Dean, who was glaring daggers at him. "Are you alright?"

Dean's green eyes turned emerald, a sure sign of his anger, and the man's hands clenched into fists. "I could have handled her."

Balthazar gave a slight grin. He knew Dean thought it a patronizing expression because the man's nostrils flared and his scowl deepened. "If I don't protect you once in a while, Dean, the masses will forget you are indeed guarded by a member of Heaven's host."

"Former member."

Balthazar shrugged at Dean's words, which seemed to infuriate the man even more. "They aren't aware of that," he said as he tucked his blade away. "Besides, it's not like I involve myself all the time."

"Whatever," Dean said as he continued to glare but some of the anger left his eyes. "Just don't make a habit of it. I can take care of myself."

Balthazar smiled as he reached out and straightened Dean's jacket. "I wouldn't dream of it." He brushed some dust off Dean's shoulder before vanishing. No need to tell Dean that there had been plenty of moments during dozens of hunts that what had appeared to be dumb luck was actually Balthazar protecting him.

The angel wasn't that stupid. Besides, Dean was always so busy looking out for others that he really did deserve someone to look out for him. And Balthazar was going to be that someone whether Dean liked it or not.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** That's it for number eighteen. I tried to make it a bit more comical as I've noticed a pattern of seriousness developing in these and just couldn't let it continue without at least making an attempt to provide some humour. The next one is in the works and will be posted as soon as it's finished._


	19. Heartbeat

_**Author:** Here's number nineteen, guys. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Heartbeat**_

Dean let his head rest against Balthazar's chest and just listened to the sound of the angel's heartbeat.

He'd always heard people say that they felt a number of different things when they listened to their lover's heartbeat. Some felt happy. Some felt loved. Some even felt that it was romantic. So it made him feel a bit bad that he didn't feel any of those things. Instead of happy he felt a wave of sorrow and anger rush through him. Neither of those emotions was directed at Balthazar, they were just the result of his thoughts and memories as he lay there listening to the angel's heartbeat.

He could remember when he'd still been really little, before his dad had become the drill sergeant of a hunter, his dad would hold him and he was able to listen to the man's heartbeat. It had been a comforting thing. Because in his dad's arms he had felt safe. He knew that his dad would do anything to protect him and Sam. That was just who his dad was. Despite the personality changes over the years, Dean never forgot that his dad did still care. Just because the man's attitude had changed, the man's strong heartbeat, the beat of a heart that carried on just for his sons, was still the same.

And then his dad had gone and given his soul, his very life, for Dean.

Dean had been the reason his dad's heartbeat had stopped.

So now, laying here and listening to Balthazar's heartbeat, Dean was completely terrified that something would happen to the angel, something to take him away forever, and that Dean would be the cause of it. His grip on the angel's hand tightened at the thought and he pressed closer, listening to the steady heartbeat and squeezed his eyes tight. It didn't stop the tears from slipping free.

He felt Balthazar's arm wrap around him, a hand ran over his hair, and his body began to shake. He didn't want to lose Balthazar like he'd lost his dad. He didn't think he could survive it.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean." Balthazar's whispered words told Dean that the angel understood him in a way not many ever would. "Not until the day you truly want me to leave. And even then, I probably won't. I'll always be here for you. Whether you like it or not."

A small smile spread across Dean's face. He believed Balthazar's words. He always did. His trust in the angel was absolute. But that didn't mean his worry over losing Balthazar was gone. He would always worry about losing those he loved. But as he continued to lie there, listening to Balthazar's heartbeat, he found his worry lessening. For now the angel was here, was whole and healthy, and Dean was going to enjoy the moment.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And there's number nineteen. Number twenty is on the way._


	20. Innocence

_**Author:** This is number twenty, meaning there's only ten more to go. I rewrote this one quite a bit before I was finally satisfied enough to post it. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.****_

oOoOoOo

_**Innocence**_

Balthazar knew he had little innocence left about him. He had done much in his long existence, even before his defection from Heaven, which had stripped that purity from him.

But here, now, with Dean's arms wrapped around him it was like the past had never happened. It was like the outside world was far away and all that existed was Dean and the way the man was holding him. He felt calm. Happy even. The embrace would only last for a few moments, until Dean fell asleep, but for those moments the angel knew he was truly safe. In Dean's arms he felt innocent once more.

With a faint smile he kissed Dean's temple.

He may not have been as innocent as he once had been, but he knew that didn't matter to Dean. The human cared for him, loved him even, regardless of his lack of innocence.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_  
_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** The next part is coming soon!_


	21. Compliment

_**Author:** So here's number twenty-one guys. I want to take a moment to thank everyone for the wonderful feed back and interest in this story. It's all been a big help._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Compliment**_

"You look nice."

Dean froze. His fingers felt numb against the tie he'd been attempting to fix even as his eyes used the mirror to find Balthazar, who was lounging on the bed in the room just beyond the bathroom door.

"I _what_?"

Balthazar gave him a droll stare, as though having to repeat himself was tedious task. "I said you look nice." The angel's gaze moved down and then up. "I never would have thought such clothing would look so suitable on you."

Dean huffed. He hated having to wear a tuxedo. He felt so damn awkward in them. He really was a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy. Hunting didn't really call for tuxes and all that fancy crap but the most recent hunt required a bit of undercover work which meant he had to wear this stupid outfit.

"Yeah well don't get used to it," Dean retorted as he attempted to tie the damn tie. "I'm not a dancing monkey and these clothes make me itch. Can't wait until this damn job is over."

Glancing down at the tie he let out a frustrated snarl, ready to throw the thing across the bathroom, only to jerk in surprise when Balthazar's arms came around him, taking the tie from his grasp and untangling it. "How do you not know how to tie one of these," the angel breathed into Dean's ear as he quickly and effortlessly tied the tie.

"I'm a hunter, remember?"

Balthazar shook his head before dropping his hands to Dean's hips and turning the man so they were facing each other. "Hunter or not, I meant what I said."

Dean's eyebrow lifted. "What did you say?"

Balthazar chuckled softly, rolling his eyes, as he reached up and cupped Dean's cheek. "I said," he practically breathed the words as he leaned in closer, lips ghosting over Dean's. "That you look nice. Incredible. Stunning even."

Dean felt a blush climbing to his cheeks. "Umm…Thanks."

Balthazar chuckled as he kissed the man.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author: **And that wraps up number twenty-one. The next one is in the works and will hopefully be up soon._


	22. Nightmare

_**Author:** And this is number twenty-four, folks. Enjoy!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Nightmare**_

Dean woke with a scream stuck in his throat.

He sat straight up in bed, sweat drenched and trying to breath passed the rather large lump in his throat. He didn't even realize he had woken the bed's other occupant until arms wrapped around him and a soothing voice whispered into his ear.

"Shh, shh, calm down. It was just a dream."

Dean let out a strangled noise, turning in Balthazar's arms and clung to the angel. He buried his face into the crook of Balthazar's neck and felt the tears dripping from his eyelashes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd held on to someone the way he was clinging to his lover. Hands rubbed soothing over his back and he wasn't surprised when the angel gently rocked him.

After a few minutes of silence Balthazar spoke again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

At first Dean just sat there but after a moment or two he found his courage.

"You died."

Balthazar made a low sound and quickly kissed Dean's temple. "How?"

"I don't want…"

"It helps to talk, Dean."

Dean drew a shaky breath and held on to Balthazar tighter. "You were talking…to…to Castiel and he…he stabbed you…with an angel…an angel blade…"

Balthazar ran a hand through Dean's hair. Suddenly feeling a cold chill run up his spine. Two nights ago he'd had the same dream and he was supposed to meet with Castiel in a few hours. Perhaps this was a sign. A warning. Looking at Dean, who was shaking and pale, he knew what he would be doing in a few days. To hell with Castiel. His so called friend could rot in the hell he was creating.

He kissed Dean's temple again, managing to coax the man into lying down with him. He never let go of Dean. He lay there, wide awake, as his lover fell into a fitful sleep, holding him close even when he felt Castiel calling him. He was not leaving Dean. Never.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** That's it for twenty-four. Twenty-five is coming soon._


	23. Shirt

_**Author:** Happy to present number twenty-three. Enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Shirt**_

Dean woke up with the sun streaming through the window and right across his face.

He wanted to roll over, to bury his head beneath the pillow and go back to sleep, but he couldn't. Because the bed's other occupant was in the way of that. Turning his head he took in the sight of the angel sleeping beside him.

The sun had yet to reach Balthazar's face, so the angel still slept peacefully. And though he should have been bothered by the fact that Balthazar got to sleep in, all Dean could think of was how beautiful the angel was. With a smile, Dean carefully climbed from the bed, not wanting to wake Balthazar even if he himself couldn't sleep.

Deciding it was probably best not to wander around the motel room naked, he reached for the closest piece of clothing. A shirt, on the floor by the bed, was said piece of clothing. Pulling it on, it wasn't difficult for him to tell that it wasn't his shirt. For one it was a bit too big. And for another it smelled like Balthazar. His smile widened and he tugged the collar up a little as he hunted for his jeans.

He had just found them when he was grabbed from behind and pulled backwards on to the bed. His cheeks turned red at the unmanly squeak of surprise that passed his lips before it was smothered by a kiss.

When Balthazar pulled back, Dean was panting and had his arms and legs wrapped around the angel, wanting more. Balthazar grinned down at him.

"You look damn good in my shirt, love."

Dean's face heated up even more and when Balthazar started chuckling he pulled the angel back down for a kiss.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** End of twenty-three. Twenty-four is on the way._


	24. Cuddle

_**Author:** I'm happy to present number twenty-four. I'm dedicating this chapter to a close friend who, when sleeping, cuddles. A lot. I'm not naming them because they know who they are. Okay now that that has been said, on with the story!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Cuddle**_

As old as he was, very few things surprised Balthazar anymore.

But waking up, in the middle of the night, with Dean cuddled against him was a very surprising thing.

Dean, while awake, was not a cuddly person. He just did not cuddle. And no amount of prodding or pleading changed that. Balthazar had long ago given up on it.

So finding the man pressed against his side, one arm wrapped around his chest and soft breath tickling his neck, Balthazar found himself wishing he had a camera just so he could document this moment and have physical proof to show the tough as nails hunter in the morning.

But when Dean mumbled softly, cuddling closer and rubbing his cheek against the angel's shoulder, Balthazar decided he didn't need to rub this in his lover's face. This was something special between them. Even if Dean was asleep. With a sleepy smile he pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him even as he hugged Dean closer.

Dean being a sleep cuddler wasn't such a bad thing. Especially if it meant more moments like this one.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that's a wrap on twenty-four. Already working on twenty-five and should have it up soon._


	25. Kneel

_**Author:**_ _Here's number twenty-five, guys, which means there is only five chapters left. Enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

When he fled the Heavenly Host, Balthazar swore he would never kneel to another soul.

Yet here he was, on his knees, before a human.

But then, Dean Winchester wasn't just any human.

He was Balthazar's.

The fallen angel listened to each soft moan, each throaty cry, and knew that there was no where else, on Earth or in Heaven, that he would rather be than on his knees, lips pressing sweet, butterfly kisses along the rippling expanse of Dean's abdomen. Each kiss brought forth more of those beautiful sounds and the more he heard, the more he wanted to hear them.

"Come," Balthazar spoke softly, just loud enough that Dean could hear him, kissing the spot next to Dean's naval. "Let us kneel down in worship," he kissed a little lower. "Let us kneel before the Lord our Maker."

"Seriously?" Dean panted as he ran his hands through Balthazar's hair. "You're quoting the…the Bible when…we're…when we're about to…do this?"

He glanced up through his lashes as he began licking his way along a scar that followed the curve of Dean's hip. He would have followed it the entire way if not for the jeans that the man still wore. Running his hands over Dean's thighs, he began kissing his way up Dean's torso, stopping long enough to suck a nipple into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth and flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

Dean let out a deep groan, his fingers tightening in Balthazar's hair, his hips rocking forward of their own accord. The angel grinned as he released Dean's nipple with a wet pop, continuing his path of kissed up the man's chest, his neck and then along his jaw. When he got to Dean's lips he nipped softly and then kissed away the sting.

"Yes," the angel replied, staring into Dean's beautiful green eyes. And they were beautiful. More beautiful than anything else in the entire universe. "I kneel before you, my Lord, my Maker."

"Thaz…"

"You helped me to change, Dean," Balthazar said before giving Dean a quick kiss, pulling back only enough so that when he continued speak his lips brushed against Dean's. "You _made _me into someone better. You are my Maker. My new Maker. And for that I will be eternally grateful."

Dean let out a low sound before crushing his lips to Balthazar's.

The angel couldn't help but groan and allow Dean to push him back until they tumbled to the bed. He wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and his legs around the man's waist, pulling Dean flush against him before rolling them over and pinning Dean to the bed.

The night was young and Balthazar had yet to fully kneel before and worship his Maker.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** That's it for this one. Number twenty-six is coming soon._


	26. Friend

_**Author:** And this is twenty-two. Took a bit of tweaking to get it the way I wanted but here it is. Enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Friend**_

Balthazar stood in the church, leaning against a pew, waiting for Castiel.

It had been weeks since he'd last seen his fellow angel.

Weeks spent in hiding.

He'd sent word through one of Castiel's new flunkies that one of the last few Weapons of Heaven was hidden in this church. It was a complete and utter lie of course and any angel should have been able to sense it. But the flunky had been eager to please Castiel he hadn't bothered to probe. Nor had he checked to see who, or what, Balthazar really was. Just rushed off. Now Balthazar was left to play the waiting game.

A soft sound drew his attention towards the back of the church. Castiel stood there, the expression on his face was almost comical. "Balthazar," Castiel sounded surprised. Not that. "I thought something had happened to you."

Balthazar shrugged. "Meaning you thought I was dead, Cassie."

Castiel frowned at the use of the nickname. Not because he didn't like it but because he didn't understand it. He didn't realize that Balthazar had started calling him Cassie as a verbal sign of their friendship. It hurt a bit more than it should have. Balthazar quickly shook off the hurt and straightened. They were no longer friends so it didn't matter.

"I know about what you're planning," he said as he watched the other angel for a sign, any sign, of hostility. He couldn't afford to be hurt or killed. He had someone waiting for him. "About Purgatory."

Castiel's frown deepened. "Are you going to try and stop me?"

Balthazar shook his head. "I don't care what you do or don't do, Cassie. I stopped caring a long time ago."

"I do not understand." Of course Castiel didn't understand. He wasn't, as Dean would say, the smartest cookie in the pack. "Why are we having this conversation? And why are you standing so far from me?"

"Because the last time we spoke you killed me. Or rather…you tried to."

Balthazar could still remember that. Could remember watching from the shadows as Castiel had stabbed him without mercy. And never before had he been so grateful for the Archangel Gabriel teaching him to project a double of himself.

"Balthazar…"

"Look, Cassie," Balthazar quickly cut the other off. "I'm not here for an apology or any of that bullshit. I'm here to deliver a simple warning."

Castiel stiffened. "A warning?"

"Yes, a warning." Balthazar smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. "If what you plan threatens, in any way, the safety of Dean Winchester I swear you will pay."

"I would never harm Dean!"

The church shook with the force of Castiel's shout. Balthazar was not impressed.

"Do you honestly not see it, Cassie?" Balthazar almost laughed at how childlike Castiel's expression quickly became. "You've already done it. You pushed him away, put Heaven above him and your friendship. You destroyed something you once fought so fiercely for to protect. Your mere existence harms him!"

Castiel's gaze narrowed. "Who are you to judge? What gives you the right to stand there and look down upon my choices? You who rebelled and refuses to repent!"

"I love him."

"You've said that to me before."

"Yes and it's just as true now as it was then."

Silence fell between them for several long, tense minutes before Castiel spoke again. "You are really going to choose Dean over me? Your oldest friend?"

"Cassie," Balthazar said softly, wishing for a moment that things could be different. But then he remembered things being different meant not having Dean and he quickly shook the former thought away. "You made the choice for me when you stabbed me."

"Balthazar, I…"

"I suggest you heed my words, Cassie. If anything you, or that bastard demon, do threaten Dean I will end you."

Castiel let out a low growling sound. "And just what will you do? Yell at me?"

"No, Cassie. I'll open the Pit. I'll let Michael and Lucifer loose onto the world. And onto you."

Castiel's face paled momentarily before he shook his head. "You can't open the cage. It's not possible without the Horsemen's rings."

Balthazar smiled sadistically. "I wouldn't be so sure, Castiel."

"You wouldn't…"

"I would. For Dean I would walk into Hell itself and open that cage. I would pull Lucifer and Michael through with my bare hands." Balthazar shot his former friend a dark glare. "So I suggest you tread carefully. Because the next time we have this conversation I will not be standing alone."

Before Castiel could reply Balthazar vanished, returning to the motel five states away where he had left Dean sleeping. Crawling into the bed next to the man, he knew he'd done the right thing. Castiel was his past. Dean was his present and his future.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** Okie dokie, that's the end of twenty-two. I'm already working on twenty-three and should hopefully have it up soon._


	27. Ink

_**Author:** Here's twenty-seven. Inspired by the simple fact that I used to sit and doodle, rather often, on a friend and they found it highly amusing. Enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Ink**_

Balthazar appeared in Dean's room at Bobby's silently.

Dean was laying face down on the bed, sleeping, with his face buried into the pillows. A blanket was pulled up as far as his waist, exposing his bare back and for a moment Balthazar did nothing but stand there and stare. Part of him wanted to join Dean on the bed, wanted to touch and feel, but when he noticed the pen sitting on the pile of papers on the little table to his left he had a different idea.

Picking up the bed, he walked over to the bed and carefully sat down so he didn't wake Dean. Removing the cap of the pen, he leaned over his lover and carefully began to draw.

It took several hours for him to finish and once he was, sunlight was starting to stream through the window, and the pen was tossed aside and he stood slowly, not wanting to disturb the human who was still slumbering soundly. With a smile Balthazar leaned back down, brushing a feather soft kiss to the back of the Dean's shoulder before he vanished.

_oOoOoOo_

Dean woke feeling rested for a change and he yawned deeply as he stretched and climbed from the bed. He stretched and strolled slowly from the room. As he made his way down the downs he could hear Sam and Bobby in the kitchen. They were discussing something to do with the last hunt and he yawned again as he entered the sunlit room.

"Hey," he mumbled as he went to the counter to fix himself a cup of coffee. When the room fell silent he half turned. "What? I'm dressed! Mostly."

"It ain't that, son," Bobby said slowly, exchanging a look with Sam. "It's…umm…"

Dean frowned. "It's what?"

Sam chewed on his lower lip for a moment before he seemed to find the courage. "Did you get a tattoo we don't know about?"

Dean blinked once. Then twice. The third time seemed to snap him out of whatever confusion had been gripping him. "What?"

"You look at your back lately, son," Bobby asked as he stood and grabbed an old mirror from behind a dusty stack of books. He held it up and Dean slowly turned, looking over his shoulder to see what his brother and Bobby saw.

Time slowed down for a minute as Dean studied the intricately drawn angel wings. The black ink made them look like tattoos and they were, Dean had to admit, rather beautiful. What wasn't so beautiful was the name drawn in the gap between the top of the wings.

"Dirty rotten bastard angel!"

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** That's it for this chapter. The next one is coming soon._


	28. Promise

_**Author: **Number twenty-eight, which means there are only two chapters after this one. So close to the end and yet still so far. Enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Promise**_

Dean lay, curled up beside Balthazar, fingers tangled with the angel's as they both basked in the afterglow. They hadn't been able to spend much time together lately and Dean was grateful for every moment he got with the angel. He'd started worrying that something might have happened, something bad, so when Balthazar had appeared in the motel room a few hours earlier Dean hadn't really been in control of his actions. Though now he was fairly glad he hadn't been in control.

He looked down at Balthazar's hand, the one he was holding, and noticed that with everything that had taken place in the last few hours, the angel was still wearing a bracelet and ring on his index finger.

Unconsciously Dean rubbed his thumb over Balthazar's ring finger.

The angel made a soft sound, clearly wondering what he was doing, but Dean ignored him and instead he carefully slipped the silver ring from his finger, the ring he'd worn since high school, and slowly slid it on to Balthazar's finger. He took a moment to admire just how damn good the ring looked on the angel's finger. He smiled when Balthazar suddenly kissed his temple.

"Is this a declaration, Dean?"

Smile widening, Dean turned his head, dropping a soft kiss to the corner of Balthazar's jaw.

"A promise, Thaz. A promise."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** Okay, so that's all for twenty-eight. Which means we're another step closer to the end of it all._


	29. Death

_**Author: **So I'm really, really sorry about the insane delay in updates but my plot bunnies just refused to cooperate with me and real life got in the way. Again, really sorry for the delay. _

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Death**_

Balthazar stood alone.

Staring down at the cold marble stone.

His fingers itched to reach out and touch the name carved into the stone. He squashed that urge with a viciousness learned from centuries of being a member of Heaven's army. He would not give in to a childish urge when it would do little more than depress him further. He would not allow himself to feel anymore pain and anguish over this than he already felt.

"You…" His voice caught in his throat and he suddenly realized that speaking now may not be the easiest thing to do. "Dean…"

"His spirit is not in Heaven."

The angel whirled around, blade in hand, ready for anything.

But not what greeted him.

Death stood a few feet away, a bouquet of yellow roses in his arms. The tall, willowy being exuded an air of superiority that, in any other being would have had Balthazar snarling and ready to knock the jerkoff down a few pegs. But in this case the angel merely tucked his blade away and watched as Death stepped up the headstone, laying the bouquet on the ground.

After a few moments of silence, of the angel and Death himself standing side by side, staring at the headstone of the only human either had shown any true affection towards, Balthazar's brain to mouth filter seemed to evaporate.

"What the hell did you mean his soul isn't in Heaven?" The angel felt his Grace warm in warning and his wings fluttered. "If he's in the Pit again I swear I don't care if you are the ultimate end I'll skin you!"

A small smile spread across Death's face and Balthazar took an unconscious step back. When the ancient being's fingers snapped Balthazar was prepared for anything. Horrible, fiery death. Being transported directly to Heaven where his so called brothers would rip him apart. Anything horrid, evil punishment merited out for his moment of stupidity.

He was not prepared to find himself staring at Dean Winchester's smiling face.

"What…" Balthazar stared but stopped when Dean hugged him.

"Don't question it," Dean said as he pulled back, hands remaining on the angel's shoulders. "All Death told me was this was a reward well earned."

Balthazar couldn't help but smile.

Looked like he owed Death a deep dish pizza from Chicago.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** That's all for number 29 guys and you know what that means. There's only one more moment left and I promise it will be posted ASAP._


	30. Home

_**Author: **So this is the final chapter, guys. I'm sad to see this little collection end but alas it must. Thank you all for the reviews and support, it really means a lot to me. Now, before I get anymore sappy, on with the story._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Home**_

There was something about being with Balthazar that Dean would never admit to anyone. Hell he rarely acknowledged it himself.

But being with Balthazar felt like being home.

And for a man who had never had a real home that was a pretty bold statement.

When Dean was with the renegade angel he felt calm and happy. He got this feeling like he was where he was supposed to be, like nothing could go wrong so long as he had Balthazar at his side. When he was with Balthazar he felt like he could take on anything in the universe and win. He felt like he was loved and cherished despite his past mistakes. He felt like everything made sense and the world was just how it should be.

He'd never admit to it.

He'd never say it a loud.

But Balthazar was his shelter. His rock.

Balthazar was home.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Author: And that's it. The end. I hope you liked all these little stories and until next time *bows before disappearing like the Cheshire Cat*


End file.
